dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Maker
Not sure if the First Sin was as a result of the spirits whispering to mortals to venerate the Old Gods, or the Old gods themselves whispering to mortals, and teaching magic to the magisters. Things concerning Old Gods are very confusing though, so nothing is sure. Elvhen Veluthil 21:27, 4 July 2009 (UTC) David says that supposedly the Old Gods make the mortals worship them, in this topic http://daforums.bioware.com/viewtopic.html?topic=685124&forum=135&sp=90 Elvhen Veluthil 10:16, 12 July 2009 (UTC) I have a question for possibly only an expert at knowing the game would answer. If the maker is described as our christian god, shouldn't have bioware allow people to tell the chantry of there cruelness that god forbidden them about, as in there not suppose to be cruel to none believers and that they're wrong.--I am King Marix, King of Bristow, kneel before my godlike strength (talk) 22:51, June 14, 2010 (UTC) : I really have no idea what you just asked there. Could you rephrase it, perhaps? LVTDUDE (talk) 02:51, June 19, 2010 (UTC) References On Mass Effect (another game made by Bioware) there is a person called Dr. Warren who says "Thank the Maker". This could either be a coincedence, or they could possibly have put it in as an easter egg.-- 21:11, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :C-3PO says that line in Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope. :This thing on Mass Effect is only coincedence. Dragon Age wasn't created when BioWare lunched Mass Effect. When you say "Thank the Maker" it's the same as you say "Thank the God". A lot of people use the word Maker then God. I don't think it's an Easter Egg... Maybe BioWare did that on purpose but the chances are very little, in my opnion. Rocketai (talk) 07:38, June 19, 2010 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure its an Easter Egg. Now in SWTOR) Asherinka (talk) 01:21, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Errr, has anyone else noticed that the Maker's symbol is almost exactly the same as the icon the band Godsmack uses?(Barring the circle surrounding the sun symbol) --Madasamadthing (talk) 02:26, June 19, 2010 (UTC) The first picture in this article. Under the Description of this picture (the one to the right) states that this is a statue the maker. I'm inclined to think that whoever put that description may have jumped the gun in labeling this the "maker". Personally I think it is andraste, mimicking how a church would put a statue of jesus in the center of the building for all to see. But that being my personal opinion, I don't think there is enough cause or evidence to say that this statue is indeed the maker or andraste, so I would like to see it removed. Anyone got any counter-arguments? Balitant (talk) 20:27, March 25, 2011 (UTC) :Talked with the guy that uploaded it and he is okay with its removal. Balitant (talk) 21:22, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Page's ending "some demons have also claimed that the existence of the Golden City and the Maker is false, and deemed the Chant of Light as pedantic and foolish" Which demon say these things? Never heard of them. And shouldn't this sentence be corrected somehow? It doesn't actually fit in the final paragraph, I think, as such as the sentence about Justice. These are just speculations that shouldn close the page, in my opinion. What do you guys think? --Khilratyisback (talk) 22:21, August 11, 2012 (UTC) There is a quest in DA:O in the Denerim Alienage ophanage towards the end of the game, where a templar asks for help in clearing the place of demons. At the end, he confronts a (Rage?) demon who says "There is no maker" in response to the templars commands to leave in the name of the maker. I don't recall whether or not the chant of light is called 'pedantic/foolish', so I'd have to replay it to check. The Golden city isn't mentioned, as far as I remember, but I need to replay it to be sure. The bit about denying the existance of the maker is definitely there though. The quest is at: http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Something_Wicked -- maybe should reference?--Yargling (talk) 12:39, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Maker = Sun On the Elven Pantheon Page it talks of the All-Father El...something or other and how the elven gods were created by another being. All-Father El...something or other got in a fight with his 'father'--the sun--because the sun was jealous of how earth loved All-Father and then burned everything. All-Father trapped the sun...but Mythal convinced him to let the sun go. By this myth, I'd speculate that the Maker = Sun. This would also make sense with the 'sun art' that is on the Seekers and other Chantry insignias ideas? (by Exender) inquisition proved that elven pantheon was a joke. --Ultimatebagito (talk) 19:50, March 25, 2017 (UTC) It is much more likely that the maker is actually a very powerfull spirit of Hope, however most likely not as powerful als 'the' nighmare Spirit. At least given the fact how spirits are created there should be at least a spirit that claims or believes to be the maker.( (talk) 20:11, January 16, 2018 (UTC))